Te Amo
by Amystika13
Summary: Te Amo means 'I Love You' in Spanish. So how will Sesshomaru be able to say this to Rin?


"_Te Amo_"

The words of the Spanish singer filled his ears as the slow music filled the small room.

"_I love you_," Sesshomaru thought to himself, his chocolate brown eyes flickering over to the picture of himself and Rin sitting on the nightstand.

Standing, he made his way out of his bedroom grabbing his coat on the way out. Slipping it on, he walked out of the apartment door and down the stairs to the parking lot. Stepping into his car, he started it and drove off, thinking about how to tell the woman he loved how much he really loved her.

* * *

Rin walked into her apartment, beat. It was a long day at the office and all she wanted to do was take a bath then go to bed. Kicking off her heels, she shuffled her way to her bedroom door. Opening it, she walked in and sat her brief case at her desk.

"_This case is going to have to wait until the morning_," Rin thought as she streched and yawned. "_I'm too tired to even open the file folder right now._"

Shrugging out of her blazer, she laid it across the back of her rolling chair then walked out of the room. Making her way across the hall to her bathroom, she opened the door and clicked on the light. Walking over to the large tub, she ran the semi hot water after adding the bubble bath to it allowing it to fill the bathroom with steam. Undressing, she stepped into the water and sank down after turning on her radio.

"I can't wait until this case is over," Rin said to herself as she let the water run over her, "it's putting a lot of stress on me."

She sponged her body relaxing her tense muscles. After the bath, she stepped out and wrapped herself in her bathrobe. Walking back into her bedroom she got dressed in her pajamas then laid down on her bed. Just as she was about to fall asleep, a knock at her front door pulled her from the bed.

* * *

"Exactly who the hell would this be at this hour?" Rin asked herself as she slid out of the bed and grabbed her robe.

Tying it around her waist to conceal her night gown, Rin walked into the living room and opened the door. Boy was that the shock of her life. Standing before her was Sesshomaru, her best friend since they were in preschool. Furrowing her brows, she tried to figure out why he was here.

"Sesshomaru," Rin said as she looked up at her best friend.

"Hello Rin," Sesshomaru said, his voice portraying a hint of anxieity.

"What are you doing here so late at night?" Rin asked moving out of the way to allow him passage into the apartment.

"There was something I wished to speak to you about," Sesshomaru said stepping over the threshold then removing his shoes.

Rin closed the door then turned to look at him.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Rin asked making her way over to the couch to sit down.

Sesshomaru sat beside Rin then looked at her and said, "Something I should have told you a long time ago."

"And this would be?" Rin pressed, curiousity filling her chocolate coloured orbs.

"For a few years now," Sesshomaru said looking up at the ceiling, his brownish gold eyes holding so many emotions at once, "there's been this attraction I've had. I'm not sure how to explain it but it's been bothering me for a while now."

"Sesshomaru I don't understand," Rin said cranning her neck to look into his eyes. "What do you mean an 'attraction'?"

"I love you," Sesshomaru said, his eyes locking with hers in a swift motion.

Rin gasped. She was at a lost for words. He loved her? But that's not possible. They were best friends. They've been friends since they were small. But then again she could believe it. Ever since high school she had, had a crush on him but never let him know it. This sudden confession still shocked her. She had no idea that he felt the same way about her that she felt about him. If she did she would have told him a long time ago.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said staring at the young lawyer who sat with her mouth agape, "will you speak?"

"This is a shock," she said after swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Believe me," Sesshomaru said placing a hand on hers, "I'm as shocked that I said it as you are."  
"How long have you felt like this?" Rin asked staring up into his eyes.

"4 years now," Sesshomaru said.

"4 years?" Rin said looking down at their hands.

"Yes," he said giving her a small smile.

"This is just too much to process," Rin said brushing a lock of raven coloured hair out of her face. "It's happening so fast that..."

Rin was stopped by a gentle kissed pressed against her lips. When he pulled back, Rin looked at Sesshomaru half shocked, half happy.

"There is nothing for you to process Rin," Sesshomaru said wrapping his massive hand around her dainty one and holding it tight. "This is not something that you can analize. Believe me, I've tried many times over the years. It's just something that you have to let follow naturally."

Rin looked up at her uh...friend? her brown eyes glazed over with un-shed tears.

"Are you willing to try this with me?" Sesshomaru asked, hope filling his deep velvety voice.

"Yes," Rin said as she leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"_Te Amo_"


End file.
